1. Field of Use
The device subject of this disclosure allows the truck bed to be used for recreational and leisure space. It provides a platform for fishing, camping, tailgating, hunting, star gazing or watching spectator sports.
2. Technical Field
At least one truck manufacturer in the past has offered seats mounted directly behind the truck cab and with the seat portion mounted directly to the bed of the pickup truck. This was designed to provide seating while the truck was in motion.